Naraku's hostage
by Delwyn Noblelight
Summary: Not a good title, I suck at those. When Sango is kidnapped by Naraku, it's up to Miroku and the gang to find her before something terrible happens. M/S VERY little IY/Kag **Chapter 2 is up**
1. The Battle

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters here. If I did, there would be LOTS more of Miroku and Sango on the anime. Anyway, this is my first fanfic for Inuyasha. It centers around my favorite couple. To be honest, I have only seen about 15 episodes and read 5 of the translated manga, so if there are some mistakes (names, etc.) let me know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were completely surrounded. There seemed to be no end to the demons. For every one that they killed, ten more took its place. Sango looked around to assess her comrades conditions. Shippo was trying to comfort a badly injured Kagome while Inuyasha stood over them, protecting the pair, covered in his own blood. Miroku was only a few feet from Sango, clobbering demons with his staff. As of late, the wind tunnel in his hand had spread even more and Sango had all but forbid him to use it. As Sango turned around, a large worm youkai lunged at her and she leapt to the side. She threw her Hiraikotsu, slicing the demons head off. Smelling its blood, two giant mantis demons attacked Sango. She took a couple of steps back, countering a few blows. This wasn't going to work. She had to get higher up. "Kirara!" The cat was instantly at her side. Sango jumped onto her back and they took off. Sango hacked and slashed her way through the two mantis youkai along with several other demons that got in her way. 'Where are they all coming from?' Sango scanned the area for the demons' origin.  
  
But she focused too much on the search for the source. A snake whipped its tail at the flying cat, sending it and it rider plummeting to the ground. Sango landed with a thud and rolled a few times. She tried to push herself up, but fell into a heap and cried out as a sharp pain shot through her left arm and torso. Sango groaned and bit down on her lip as she slowly got ot her feet. She had broken her left arm and more than a few ribs. She looked up to see countless youkai approaching her. She slowly drew her sword, prepared to go down with a fight.  
  
Miroku had kept an eye on Sango through out the battle. When she had gone down in the middle of a large group of youkai, he had reacted instinctively. He took off toward her, pulling the rosary from his right arm. Miroku knew that using his wind tunnel would severely shorten his life, but he had to. The only other person who could handle this many youkai was Inuyasha and he was occupied protecting Kagome. Miroku knocked a few demons from his path and ran up to Sango. "Get behind me!" She obliged quickly and his opened his Kazaana.  
  
Sango's eyes widened in fear as she surveyed the demons before her and Miroku. She had heard the noise before, but now she knew for sure. "Miroku, no!" Sango tried to stop the monk but it was too late. The air rip in his hand was already open and the wasps that had been lying in wait were flying into it. "Miroku! Close the Kazaana!" She braced him as he struggled and finally got the rosary back on his arm. As Miroku slumped from the venom's effects, Sango saw it. A figure clad in white baboon fur, crouching in the shadows of the forest. Sango snarled. 'Naraku, you bastard!' Sango leapt over Miroku, drawing her sword. She ran at Naraku and slashed his arm. She immediately regretted it as miasma poured out of the wound. Sango covered her mouth and tried to back away, not wanting to turn her back on her enemy. Her foot caught on a tree root and she fell on her left arm. She cried out and breathed in the poisonous vapor. As she looked up, Naraku stepped over to her.  
  
"That's it, Sango. Give into the miasma." As he bent down, her vision blackened. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was being lifted and Miroku screaming her name.  
  
Miroku felt so helpless. The effects of the venom kept him from moving as quickly as he normally did. As a result, he wasn't able to reach Sango before Naraku. He braced himself against a tree and watched in horror as Naraku bent down, scooped up Sango, and took off into the sky. "Sango, no!" Miroku slumped to the ground as the venom overtook him. The demons quickly dispersed and Miroku was soon joined by Inuyasha carrying Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Miroku, are you alright? Where's Sango?" Kagome winced at the pain from the gash in her leg. "Miroku? What's wrong?"  
  
Miroku's face was covered in sweat and his breathing was labored. "Naraku.....took her...."  
  
Inuyasha snatched the monk up by his collar. "And you let him?! Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha loosened his grip as the monk went limp. "Hey! Don't you dare die!" He shifted Miroku to his back and carried Kagome in his arms. They had to find a village and soon. 


	2. Naraku's plan and Sango's plea

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters here. If I did, there would be LOTS more of Miroku and Sango on the anime. Anyway, this is my first fanfic for Inuyasha. It centers around my favorite couple. To be honest, I have only seen about 30 episodes and read 9 of the translated manga, so if there are some mistakes (names, etc.) let me know.  
  
In the last chapter, much to Miroku's horror, Naraku carried an unconscious Sango from a battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was engulfed in darkness. An overpowering, oppressive black. It closed in around her. She was drowning in it. She fought it, clawed her way to consciousness. A faint light began to form in her vision. Slowly it grew brighter as the miasma released its hold on the exterminator.  
  
Sango coughed and tried to roll over, but found that she couldn't. She forced her eyes open and looked around. She was lying on a mat in an ornately decorated room. A blanket was drawn up to her chin and screens were pulled across the windows and doors. She attempted to sit up, only to discover that she could not move anything below her neck. 'Oh, no! I'm paralyzed!' Quickly, Sango realized she was not alone in the room. A kind looking, young man was knelt next to her, peering down at her with a concerned gaze. As she focused on him, a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Lord Kagewaki! She's waking up," he shouted. He turned back to Sango. "Don't try to move. You've been badly injured."  
  
'Kagewaki? Oh, no! Naraku! I remember now!' Sango ignored the man's warnings and to sit up, to get away, anything to escape Naraku.  
  
Naraku stepped into the room and smiled, slyly. "Sango, you're recovering nicely. My guards and I heard a battle in the forest and went to investigate. We found you there unconscious. That hanyou, Inuyasha, who attacked your village, must have found you. You are very lucky we found you when we did."  
  
Sango snarled at him. "You lie. It was you who attacked me and my companions, Naraku."  
  
Naraku glared at her then turned to the young man. "She must still be suffering from the trauma of battle. Leave us and send the boy to me." The man bowed and quickly exited the room. Naraku knelt next the mat that Sango lay on. He smiled cruelly as she tried to move away from him. "It's futile. I've placed a powerful holding spell on you. As long as you remain under that blanket, you will be unable to move."  
  
"Why keep me around, Naraku? Why did you bring me here when you had the chance to kill me?" She skipped a beat. "I would not have given you the same courtesy." Sango feared what Naraku was thinking. She was completely helpless.  
  
As if reading her mind, Naraku spoke up. "It's nothing personal, Sango. In fact, it's not even you I'm after. You could have succumbed to the miasma on the battlefield and it would not have affected me. However, your companions have nearly half of the Shikkon Jewel, have they not? Surely they would give it up for your life."  
  
Sango's breath caught in her throat. He was right. They had collected almost half of the jewel. And, much as she hated it, if her life was wagered against it, her companions would give it up to save her. "You bastard. They would never give you the Sacred Jewel, no matter what you did to me!"  
  
Naraku laughed, a cold, chilling laugh. "I highly doubt that. They have grown quite fond of you, especially that monk. I have a feeling that with the right persuasion HE will do anything I ask." Naraku pulled a short knife from his robes, reached down and cut a bit of hair from Sango's ponytail. He then took her sword from its sheath and tied the hair to it. "Kohaku."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku?" The boy stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
"Take this to Sango's compnions. Tell them that they have one week to bring me the jewel shards in their possession before I begin sending more pieces of their beloved Sango to them."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku," the boy answered in his deadpan, monotone voice.  
  
"Then come back here and guard Sango. Should she break free of the holding spell and try to escape, kill her." With that, Naraku and Kohaku turned and left a stunned Sango lying alone.  
  
Sango closed her eyes and tried to force her arms to move but had no success. After a few moments, she gave up struggling as tears formed in her eyes. She knew that even if Naraku got their half of the Jewel, she would be killed. Naraku will not allow her to live. 'So this is it. I don't even get go out fighting.' She thought of her companions. If they came to rescue her, they would be killed too. She silently pleaded with them. 'I know you probably can't hear me, but don't give the jewel shard to Naraku. Don't come and find me. You'll only be killed. I fought a good fight, but there's no way out of this one. If you try to come after me, Naraku will kill you. I may see you again, in the next world.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku tossed in his sleep, sweat beading on his forehead. His face was taunt with pain. In his mind, he kept seeing Naraku taking Sango away, never able to stop it. Each time he saw it, it ripped his very very heart. He slowly opened his eyes. It was the middle of the night and the rest of the group was still asleep. His eyes fell on the obviously empty space where Sango usually slept. Kirara was shivering, curled up next to what would have been Sango's mat, as if her master would appear there if she lay there long enough. Miroku groaned and pulled the cat closer to him. Even with the herbal medicines Kagome had given him it still hurt like hell to move. He lay there, stroking Kirara, absentmindedly. Going over the battle in his head, he tried to find one thing, anything he could have done that would end with Sango still with them. But, as he had found a thousand times before, there was no solution. Nothing could have brought about a desirable end.  
  
Kirara suddenly jumped up and arched her back, hissing and jolting Miroku from his thoughts. He reached for his staff quickly, instantly regretting it as a sharp pain shot through him. As his fingers wrapped around it, he detected another presence in the room. Miroku pushed himself up and scanned the small room. His eyes again rested on Sango's spot, only this time it wasn't empty. Miroku blinked his eyes and looked back. He could clearly Sango lying there, on her back under a blanket. "Sango?" His voise was a hoarse whisper. When she didn't respond, he called her name again. She still did not respond, so he moved closer to her. He noticed there were tears in her eyes and he reached to wipe them away. However his hand went through her. 'She's not real. She's an illusion.' In his mind, her heard Sango's voice. "'I know you probably can't hear me, but don't give the jewel shard to Naraku. Don't come and find me. You'll only be killed. I fought a good fight, but there's no way out of this one. If you try to come after me, Naraku will kill you. I may see you again, in the next world." Miroku watched as the image of Sango disappeared. "Sango! Don't leave!" But it was too late.  
  
'What was it she said about the jewel shard? Don't give it to Naraku?' As what she had told him sunk in, Miroku's heart dropped into his stomach. 'She said that she didn't see a way out of her situation. She resigned herself to die.' Miroku slumped against the wall as another wave of pain shot through his body. 'Sango, don't give up. We're going to find you.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, let me know what you think. Review please!! 


End file.
